It is known to provide a mirror assembly that is adjustably mounted to an interior portion of a vehicle, such as via a single or double ball pivot or joint mounting configuration where the mirror casing and reflective element are adjusted relative to the interior portion of a vehicle by pivotal movement about the single or double ball pivot configuration. The mirror casing and reflective element are pivotable about one or more ball pivot joints by a user that is adjusting a rearward field of view of the reflective element. It is also known to provide a forward facing camera module at the vehicle windshield and separate from the mirror assembly.